


【卜洋】你尾巴露出来了

by kwiniebabe



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwiniebabe/pseuds/kwiniebabe





	【卜洋】你尾巴露出来了

你做过最勇敢的事情是什么？  
木子洋：一个人养两只狗。

卜凡：一个人养，哦不，是和一只狐仙谈恋爱。

北京的冬天干冷干冷，大风吹在脸上像刀子似的疼。  
录音室里暖气开得足，一开门带进来一股冷风，录音老师缩了缩脖子，一个大高个裹着羽绒服，怀里抱着几瓶酸奶往里走。  
卜凡冲着老师深鞠一躬，老师点了点头算是打了招呼。他把酸奶放到老师桌上，自己坐到旁边的沙发上也打开了一罐。  
录音棚里灯光调得很暗，球鞋整齐地摆在里间的门边，里面还塞着一双菱格袜子。木子洋唱得很投入，老师也露出满意的微笑，冲着里面那人竖起大拇指。  
卜凡也冲着他投去赞许的眼神，握着酸奶晃了晃，那人像看见了又像没看见，只细微地眨了眨眼。卜凡目光落在他光着的脚上，那截细白脚腕还挂着红绳。  
顺着往上看，运动裤裹着小腿，连帽卫衣是俩人一起选的情侣款，卫衣下摆露出一圈毛茸茸的边，那是……那是什么？  
卜凡蹭地站起来往录音室里走，手上酸奶没留意洒了一地。  
木子洋！卜凡在心里大叫，我的小祖宗，你你你……你尾巴……  
一串手机铃声响起，老师一边接起来一边往外走。卜凡慌慌张张地推开门，木子洋身后那条尾巴已经完全冒了出来，尾尖上翘着朝卜凡打招呼。  
卜凡慌乱地去抓他的尾巴，掀起他的卫衣往里塞，“怎么回事你，高兴起来就收不住啦？”  
木子洋笑嘻嘻地隔着衣服按住他的手，“干嘛呀，上来就掀衣服扒裤子的，”他尾巴从卜凡手里挣脱出来圈住卜凡的腰，“想我了呀。”  
卜凡手里还抓着酸奶，被他说得一愣一愣的，酸奶有几滴撒到身上都没注意。木子洋用手指蹭了蹭衣服上的白点，又反手把指尖塞进嘴里，舌头一裹就舔干净了。  
卜凡抓着他的手，“脏。”木子洋笑嘻嘻地看着他，“我也想喝。”卜凡把酸奶盖拧开，将瓶口放到木子洋嘴边，木子洋紧紧抿着嘴，卜凡用瓶口顶了顶他的嘴唇，他还是紧紧抿着，摇晃着脑袋。  
卜凡嗔怪地看了他一眼，戳戳木子洋的腮帮子，自己喝了一口，贴上木子洋的嘴唇。那人这下高兴了些，嘴巴张开乖乖地让他把酸奶度进嘴里，小舌头卷着往里伸，卜凡舔了一圈才离开，那人张着嘴一副不依不饶的样子，卜凡只得喝了一口又贴上去。  
这种喝法似乎有些过火了，木子洋手虚虚地圈着卜凡的脖子，往卜凡身上蹭，下边隔着布料硬了一块。卜凡被他蹭的痒，一下一下亲他的鼻梁，手上把着他的小屁股叫他安分些。  
“卜凡，卜凡……”他温热的鼻息就打在卜凡的脖颈，手上也不老实地钻进卜凡衣服里，摸他腹肌。卜凡对他的小狐狸总是没办法，他把酸奶放到一边，隔着裤子揉上木子洋的东西。“在外边呢，乖点。”  
“可是我想要。”木子洋明显不满足于这样的爱抚，“你别想糊弄我。”他伸出手臂在空气中一摆，录音室门上的锁啪嗒落下来，“就在这，我们快一点就行。”木子洋捧着卜凡的脸，卜凡五官都被挤得皱在一起，叹了口气，“以后不许在外边随便用法术。”  
木子洋知道他这是答应了，举起手臂高兴地欢呼万岁，亲亲密密地靠上他肩膀，手伸进卜凡的运动裤套弄起来。  
“也不许露尾巴出来。”卜凡抬手脱了上衣，还不忘叮嘱他一句。  
“唠叨。”木子洋嘟嘟囔囔，身体滑下去，嘴贴了卜凡的大家伙。卜凡揉着他的头发，心里想着真是长长了好多，捏着脖子把人提起来，黏糊糊地接吻，一边咬着他嘴唇一边说，“自己脱。”木子洋听话地自己把裤子连同内裤一起褪下来，卜凡手指摸进股间已经黏腻一片。他甚至怀疑是不是狐仙天生适合做爱，可以在床上摆成各种姿势，也会不断分泌液体来适应巨物的入侵。最要命的是被那双水汪汪的眼睛瞧一眼，就倒进温柔乡出不来了。  
卜凡手指打着转往里插，带出的液体打湿了尾巴上靠近尾椎那一小片的毛发，木子洋耍赖似的靠在卜凡身上，拧着他乳头玩得高兴，伸手拿了桌子上的酸奶喝，一扬手又把剩下的都撒在卜凡身上。  
略冰的黏腻液体让卜凡身子一抖，木子洋热烘烘的唇瓣就贴了上来。扫着胸膛和脖子上的白色液体，对着小突起还津津有味地啃咬起来。  
“洋洋，抬起来点。”卜凡把他扭过去背对着自己，拍拍他的屁股，木子洋听话地把腿叉开，屁股撅起来等着卜凡，尾巴一翘一翘就要扫到卜凡脸上。卜凡拨开作怪的尾巴揪了一把，干脆地顶了进去。木子洋被他抓的吃痛，肚子一涨又被填得满满当当，配合着卜凡的节奏晃着屁股，两只耳朵也从头顶冒了出来，被顶得一晃一晃。  
卜凡伸手按住两团毛茸茸，不高兴地说，“你恨不得全世界都知道你是狐狸变的是吧。”一边整根拔出又带着狠劲插进去，把木子洋顶得站不稳，回身掐他的手臂。  
卜凡贴上他的嘴，带着他翻了身，正面又插了进去。木子洋最后颤抖着交代在卜凡手里，卜凡拔出来射在木子洋的肚子上。  
俩人拿纸擦干净手，穿好衣服，木子洋走出录音室里间的门，打开外间的锁，转身在沙发上躺好，老师正巧推门进来。  
卜凡和老师示意可以开始，老师扫了一眼木子洋，卜凡连忙说，“车还没来，我俩等会一起回去。”木子洋脸蛋红扑扑的，点了点头，裹着卜凡的羽绒服缩成一团，不知不觉就睡着了。

这一睡不知过了多久，直到熟悉的力道揉捏他的屁股，他才不情不愿地睁开半只眼，“干嘛呀。”卜凡撩开自己的衣服，把木子洋拽起来，“操你啊，”他把着木子洋的臀瓣，把毛茸茸一团尾巴从头摸到尾，“好好伺候伺候我的小狐狸。”  
木子洋抬起尾巴往他脸上砸，卜凡也不恼，抓着他尾巴来回端详，“我寻思着这尾巴你要不想要，给咱妈做个围脖也行呢。”木子洋被他认真的神色气急了，把尾巴从他手里夺走，嗷呜一声，把卜凡扑倒在沙发上。

第二天去录音室打扫的阿姨面对一地狼藉，恨恨地想：为什么这个棉裤能掉这么多毛？


End file.
